Fears
by HatakeRose
Summary: After Heero is resurrected from a sure near death, there is a hidden fee he must pay. Heero isn’t afraid of anything, but this time, he’s scared out of his mind. Hotaru can protect him, but she can’t make them go away.


Fears By Erebus Darkness 

Summary: _ After Heero is resurrected from a sure near death, there is a hidden fee he must pay. Heero isn't afraid of anything, but this time, he's scared out of his mind. Hotaru can protect him, but she can't make them go away._

_A/N: Hehe, this is a ghost story in a way, horror, psychological thriller, whatever you want to call it! Now, if you review, choos **YES, or NO! I'm not talking the question, but I can say it has something to do with the ending. SO **VOTE! **Thank you…**_

CH. 1: The Accident 

****

            The streets were deserted, yes; it should be at this ungodly hour. The streets were slick and shiny because of the last rain, and the neon night-lights reflected on the streets. Heero made a left turn down a grungy dark street, his mind not completely on the road. He was so good at driving and had such great reflex that even if he did slip or something he would be able to get out of it easily. Besides, he was near immortal. 

He turned once again. A body of white and black streaked in front him, appearing out of nowhere as if it had just suddenly dropped there. Heero's eyes widened and turned hard right, his hands turning the steering wheel violently. The car swerved, slipping on the slick road and headed into the right wall.  With a loud crash and a tremendous shake, Heero and his car were smashed against the broken wall. The engine hissed from the crumpled hood. All the glass was broken and the air bags had been all released. Heero was thrust against the airbag, pieces of glass pierced his skin, but a large shard had punctured his chest. He tried to breathe and received a burning pain in his body as if somebody set his insides of fire. He coughed, but it pained even more, and blood escaped from his mouth. 

For once in his life, Heero felt helpless. The glassed in his arms burned hotter then ever, but it was his chest that stung with a terrible agony, and he feared that his heart or lung might've taken a hit. Then he felt a hand, a cold hand, grab his smarting arms and roughly pull him out. As he bumped down and hit the ground, the pain swelled and he let out a grasp of cry. His eyes watered with warm tears and his image became fuzzy and slightly dazed. Someone was standing over him, a face with hair of dark shade and pale face. He blinked, the tears flowing down and he could see her face. It was girl, a young girl.

"Oh my god!" she cried. She had large dark eyes, "I—are you, oh..." She was muttering to herself feverishly, "Oh dear, no, why did you turn? You shouldn't have turned, you're going to die…it's my fault, no, you can't die, oh, I won't let you…I'm so sorry, I really am, you should have just kept going..."

Her words seemed slurred to him, he could barely understand. Heero was feeling cold and could not even feel the pain anymore. His image was sinking slowly into darkness, but he could see her faint outline, still muttering things. He felt like he was drowning but falling asleep at the same time. He was getting of breath, but at simultaneously didn't need any air and it burned his throat. He felt heavy and weightless…was this death…was he dying?

"No…" Heero heard her voice, but this time it was clear as a bell, as if she was inside his mind, "Stay with me, hold on, come back…" In the next moment, Heero felt a rush of wind sweeping inside him, and warmth taking his body again. His image became clear, but something happened. He saw flash before his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Strange ones as he'd never seen before; explosions, a man in a white coat and glasses, girls in different color uniforms, then horrible images of monster…then darkness… 

"Hold on…" it was that girl's voice again, clear as bell. _What the hell was happening to him?_ He thought wildly, feeling strange, and full of life and warmth again as if someone had turned on the heater. He felt his strength flowing back into his body and he snapped his eyes open.

Rounder then saucers his eyes became, seeing the girl clearer then glass, her eyes were large, glowing of purple unearthly light, her skin was a color of prism silver and her dark hair was thrown back as if there was a strong wind, but Heero felt no wind. Her hands were set upon his chest, which no longer had the shard of glass, no more pain. But it was her eyes that scared him the most. Her large eyes of purple aglow with a strange light that sent him to remembering the darkest nightmare of his childhood. Heero wasn't afraid of lot things, hell; you might've said he wasn't afraid of anything for that matter. But now he was filled with so much fear, that his muscles seized up and he almost forgot to breath. Next moment, he lost conscious. During that time he dreamt nightmares, and in those nightmares he screamed with pain and fear.

 *

There was no more pain when he woke up, not even one little bit. Heero felt like he had just woken from a long nap, and when he saw his wrecked car, he knew it hadn't been long since he had fell asleep. Someone was on him, sleeping on him. He sat up, seeing a young girl sleeping silently on his chest. His memory of what had happened seemed so unclear and faraway. All he remembered that he had crashed, but how, and why he unhurt and why was this strange girl on him?

Heero shook the girl; she did not stir. _Unconscious_, he decided then asked, _what happened?_

Setting her on the ground, Heero searched himself for his phone. He fished it out of his inner pocket of his jacket and luckily, it was only scratched. He dialed 911, but as he did, he felt someone prick on his skin. It was quite painful and he looked at the spot; there was blood but no wound. 

*

The girl's guardians were furious at him. What did he do? When they found out what happened, they apologized for being so rude. 

When the officials asked him what happened, Heero admitted he had absolutely no idea, except the fact that he crashed somehow. The doctors examined him and found him in perfect health; not even a scratch, which was impossible because his car was totaled. The girl had no bruises either, and was fine except that she was drained on her strength, which was another strange fact.

"Hotaru Tomoe." Said the officer to Heero, "Orphan, adopted by Haruka Ten'Ou and Michiru Kaioh. You seriously didn't know what happened?"

Heero shook his head, seriously.

"Okay." Said the officer, seeing Heero's unnaturally smooth and passive face, "I'll have to go back to the office and file this, I need you to sign here, Mr. Yuy." Heero signed it and the officer left. He felt another prick on his skin, and he turned, using his fastest reflex, but there was no one around him. He looked at where he had been pricked, and like before, there was blood and no wound.

How do you like? Review please! REMEMBER, **YES OR NO, VOTE!! Here's a teaser for ch. 2:**

_He was dreaming, he had to be! He remembered those eyes, those terrible purple eyes! Those images that he had seen! He tried shooting them, but they wouldn't stop, they wouldn't go away. His throat tightened, his liver felt shriveled, but he screamed, shouted, fear displacing any other feelings he ever had. Then a voice cut them, made them disappeared. The voice said loudly, "HEERO, WAKE UP!" He woke up._


End file.
